Day Dreams
by AMYREMIX
Summary: I'm stuck.  With six mysterious boys  and  An unexpected accident.


Chapter 1: Just a Small Present

"I-I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go to China because you have the wrong passport."

I give up. This persistent frat boy, so called "handling agent", won't even help me; instead he tells me the same mistake I made, over and over again. The flight is leaving in exactly three minutes, but it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for three hours instead.

My head can't take any more of his fumbling mouth. I swipe my wrong passport from his hand, and storm off with my bags. The dumbfound look didn't come off from his face though. He may still have been talking even as I left. Airports shouldn't have college boys handling their place. They're hot, but dumb.

What makes this day even worse is that it's New Year's Eve. Not only will I not be able to see my parents tomorrow, but also the amount of people here is insane. Two hours ago, I gave up waiting for food on the Subway line. Even with six workers in the front, they couldn't maintain the hectic orders from the customers. Another necessity given up on. Therefore, for lunch, I basically drank from any water fountain I found while walking towards my destination. Unfortunately, my bladder can't hold any longer, and the waiting line for the women's bathroom can't be any longer. I hurriedly walk pass the bathrooms, restaurants and other gates towards the windows. Young and old people were happily talking over the phone, saying they'll be home by tomorrow. Some even shed tears hearing their relatives' voices. Oh, if only I could shed tears of happiness instead of being famished and completely angry.  
>I stop in front of the mirage of blue tinted square windows overcasting planes down below. A large, two storied plane had already began it's preparation. It slowly makes a 180 turn towards the black road for lift off. As it turns to its right, I notice bold red font on the right side of the plane.<br>"**China Airlines**... Fantastic." I murmur. My head effortlessly smacks itself against the window pane, and my breath fogs up until I cannot see the plane lift off... I'd rather not see my only hope go away anyways.

How am I going to tell my parents that I won't be there? Where am I going to go for New Year's? I spent three hundred dollars on the wrong ticket, and I'm only left with $14 in my pocket. Not even enough to give me a taxi ride home. This day couldn't get wor-

_Cuz you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<em>

_You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

Katy Perry, why are you still a blasting ringtone on my phone?

I answer my phone.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"HEYYYYYYYY!" Gee. Who could this be. "It's your best friend, SANNNNNNNNNNNG!"

Sang isn't a person I can explain in 10 seconds. I believe he's that person you would have be born with in order to understand his full personality. But there's only one thing you need to know about him:

I hate him.

I only befriended him because he was a new transfer kid from South Korea and he had no other friends. He came to my school in my freshman year of high school. Unfortunately, being new and foreign doesn't mix well in high school society. But for me, I honestly don't care as long as no one pushed me around. Anyway, I spoke to him during our lunch period because I hate seeing lonely people. After that, he just wouldn't shut up. My brain was throbbing after that day.

But... everyone makes mistakes once in a while...

"Hi Sang," I said. "Do you need something." And please be quick about it. . .

"No way An-Lee, baby!" Oh yeah, he talks like a drunk mom lecturing kids.

"Alright then... what do you want...?" I asked.  
>"Nothing, just asking what you're doing right now- Oh no! I actually want to ask you what you're doing for New Years! Because you see, I'm having a FABULOUS, TREMENDOUS, EXPLOSIVE time in California. So many hotties here, you know what I'm saying? Even though I'm underaged, maybe I could go go to a night club tonight and-"<br>"Yeah that's great. Wonderful. Listen, I'm busy." Too mean for my own good.

"Awhhh baby Anlee! What's wrong? You sound like a little puppy in a pound!"

The only thing that's going to a pound is your face.

But since he asked... this kid could pull a few strings for me. His father is a co-executive for some business company or something, and his step-mother owns a jewelry company. This kid and his family can be of some use once in a while...

I change my tone into his, just so we're on the same page. A simple rich kid, colloquial conversation. Nothing out of the ordinary, except an aching feeling inside.

"Oh I am very glad you asked Sangie darling! You see, you know how those stupid airlines can really mess up plans for everyone. And fate just had to be cruel to me! I happened to be one of those unfortunate, poor, unlucky commoners whose passport got ruined! You see-"

"OH! You sad puppy! Lemme tell you about the time when I-"

"No no no," I interrupted. "That's quite alright. No need for more sadness! I just need some dear help right now! I ordered a passport to China, but instead I received a passport to South Korea! I am truly frustrated at this ordeal. Oh I am hopeless now, what should I ever do my dear Sang?"

He better have some good advice. I began to feel rotten inside and some people started to look at me funny. Sang is in paradise, he has a rich family, he's surrounded by hot people and he's spoiled. If he gives me some crummy idea like going to Korea instead I might just cry.

"Oh of course. You need to think simple girl! Just go to Korea!"

The window felt the force of my cold, hard forehead.

I let out a nervous chuckle, hoping he could hear that he just made a grave mistake.

"W-w-well. I was hoping something else. Like you know, a little...help?"

"Help? Woman, South Korea is great! The food, the fashion, and especially the **music**." He commented. "Spoil yourself! You already know some Korean after my tutor gave you lessons! I told you you would need them someday." For once, he's right.

"That's... not a bad idea. But my parents need me!" That ought to bring some sense to him.

"Your parents? Well now that I think about it, my parents actually have tickets for a 32 day voyage around Asia. They were originally going to go on it, but their schedules are all packed this month, so they put them aside. And besides, 32 day voyage is an insult to my family. They're only for poor commoners like you. I could ask them if your parents could use them instead, though."

Oh dear lord, this boy is my savior. For once, I am grateful he is on this very Earth. I might just have to be nice to him from now on.

"You can? Oh Sang, you have no idea how grateful I am right now! Is there any way I can repay you? This is the best favor you've done for me, it's insane!" Finally, I have reached hope!

"Well yes there is something you can do. Just go to South Korea, trust me you'll have fun there. And while you're there, I need you to go somewhere for me. There's this place called Cube Entertainment Building. It's my fate. I am destined to be there someday and so I am determined to get in. So that's why, before you left to go on vacation, I snuck a little CD inside your bag while I was at your house saying goodbye!"

What the fuck! I frantically take off my backpack and start searching through it. Books, papers and pens start flying and slamming on the floor. It's not in the big pocket, it's not in the smaller one either. Where the hell –

"Oh, sorry about that. It's not in your bag, it's in your purse! You know me, fashionably clumsy with my words!"

This boy knows how to kill me. This boy, this boy...

I scavenge through my purse, and what do you know. A CD right there in plain sight. On the cover was a picture of him smiling, showing his disgusting gums and neon yellow teeth. Also, his chubby cheeks was almost overlapping his eyes. What made it even worse was that he actually photoshopped his hair from black to blond, blue, orange and green, and made it longer like a girl's hair. Oh wait, that's not the worse part. I looked down at his stomach and chest region. He wore a see through black fishnet shirt, but it wasn't able to cover his gruesome fat stomach and scrawny little chest hairs. Sung, you are very stupid to think that anyone would accept you.

"So anyways, I look cute right? I know, I'm too adorable. Maybe they'll call me right away and hire me! Oh oh, right. So when you get there, can you make sure the head manager receives my CD? You don't have to do anything. Just be boring, like usual."

What.

"And I just right now, I have already put thirteen million won into your account so you won't have to worry about your spendings! Ta-ta my good Anlee! Consider this just a small present! Happy New Year! Make sure you absolutely give that CD to Cube Entertainment! Oh and don't be a stranger!"

_*click*_

And my cellphone hits the floor. Hard.


End file.
